El verde va con tus ojos
by ceruleus
Summary: AU. ¡Una nueva alumna llega a Hogwarts! Hermione se siente personalmente agredida por esta nueva chica rubia, tanto que le recuerda a la actitud de cierto rubio... Esperen, ¿Y Draco dónde está?
1. Cap 1 - Por el estúpido libro

_(n/a):_

_Hola a todos! _

_Para empezar, me gustaría explicar que este fanfic no tiene más objetivos que divertir un rato. Es un AU en donde Voldemort murió de tristeza o algo, y la vida sigue como la conocemos. No he puesto una fecha específica o un curso en el cual obligue a estar a ellos, pero yo me imagino que será en el 5to o 6to. Eeeen fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo._

**Capítulo 1 – Por el estúpido libro.**

A cada paso que daba, la idea le parecía más y más descabellada. Sin embargo, con todos los arreglos hechos, no quedaba más que entrar al salón de clases y presentarse frente a sus compañeros.

Sin más que meditar, se acercó a la puerta y dio unos pasos tímidos hacia delante.

- ¿_Profesor_? - La chica rubia alza la voz altaneramente, haciéndose notar en toda el aula. Las miradas no tardan en caer sobre ella, lo cual la hace sentir aún más incómoda.

-Que gusto que por fin nos honre con su presencia, señorita Malfoy. – Acentuó Snape – Su nombre, - miró a sus alumnos que observaban incrédulos- es Daliah Malfoy. Como podrán intuir, es pariente de su ausente compañero Draco, ella tomará sus clases en su lugar, en el lapso que dure el intercambio. Tome un asiento, señorita Malfoy, para dejar de interrumpir la clase.

La chica caminó tan rápido como sus delicados pies se lo permitieron y eligió un sitio vacío al lado de Blaise. Sí, al lado de Zabini es el mejor lugar que podría elegir. Además, incluso podría ayudarlo con…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Blaise no le quitaba los ojos de encima? ¿tenía algo en la cara? Tal vez… Tal vez Blaise ya se dio cuenta.. o…

- Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Puedes? Qué sabes hacer, muñeca. – Blaise respondió con su mirada fija en los ojos grises de la chica que tenía al lado, y en su boca una mueca coqueta se comenzaba a formar.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ESTÚPIDO? – Daliah se levantó agresivamente de su asiento y se alejó de Blaise tan rápido como pudo.

A su reacción correspondió un sobresalto de Snape, que giró rápidamente a la clase y fijó su mirada en la rubia, que estaba roja como tomate y miraba con recelo a Blaise.

- Se puede saber, señorita Malfoy, ¿qué está sucediendo?

- ESTE IMBÉCIL ESTÁ INSINUÁNDOME TENER SEXO CON ÉL.

El salón entero quedó en silencio. Mirando a Daliah con desconcierto y mirada de burla. Cuchicheos y murmuros no tardaron en llenar el aula. Todos sabían las actitudes de Blaise con las chicas lindas, y Daliah era, sin lugar a dudas, todo un bombón.

Snape, cansado de las interrupciones que el día de hoy había sufrido su clase, reprendió a Daliah con la mirada.

- Puede tomar otro lugar, si le apetece. O podemos seguir deleitándonos con la larga lista de piropos del señor Zabini – Espetó malhumorado el profesor.

- Sí, profesor. – se limitó a decir Daliah entre dientes.

Rápidamente, la rubia buscó con la mirada algún asiento vacío el cual no la hiciera descender en picada en el status quo de la escuela. ¿Potter y la comadreja? Ni muerta. Había, sin embargo, dos lugares libres cerca de ellos. Caminó hacía uno de esos lugares y tomó asiento tan velozmente como pudo.

La clase continuó normalmente durante los siguientes siete minutos, hasta que unos pasos delicados se oyeron en el pasillo de la entrada.

- Profesor, aquí están las hierbas que hacían falta para la poción- Llegó jadeante Hermione, quien al parecer había recorrido la escuela entera corriendo. – Hubo un problema con la llave que me dio para el gabine…

- Los detalles de su incompetencia no me interesan, señorita Granger. Váyase a sentar.- Apuntó a decir Snape, sulfurado por la falta de tacto de sus estudiantes, ¿era que no podría dar esa clase el día de hoy?

Hermione caminó hacía la rubia, que al verla en su camino, la miró con desprecio. Al llegar a su lado, Hermione habló lo más bajo que pudo:

Disculpa, estás sentada en mi asiento, tú… ¿quién eres? – Hermione al fin notó a aquella rubia-cuerpo-de-Barbie, que además de tener esa cara de asco al verla, estaba en SU asiento.

Cómo qué quién soy, estúp… - No. No, no y mil veces no. Imposible contestar de esa manera. No lo haría. – Granger, ¿cierto? Soy Daliah. Malfoy. Y este es ahora mi asiento.

No lo es. – Hermione comenzaba a molestarse, ese no había sido su día desde el incio, pero esto era el colmo.

Vaya que lo es. Así que puedes ir buscándote otro.

Snape ya comenzaba a mirar hacía donde estaban ellas, así que sin más remedio, se apresuró a tomar el asiento de al lado. Procurando empujar con el codo la cabeza de la rubia al pasar tras ella. Daliah se giró al lugar de Hermione y viéndola con superioridad, dijo en un murmuro: "Te dije que es mi asiento".

* * *

><p>Una vez terminada la clase, Hermione fue la primera en salir de ahí, hecha una furia.<p>

Ron y Harry corrieron tras ella intentando, en vano, alcanzarla. Una vez que la perdieron de vista, se dieron por vencidos. Ya la encontrarían en la sala común más tarde y, de paso, se dedicarían a calmar sus nervios.

La castaña caminaba rápido, casi corriendo, hacía la biblioteca. Había dejado uno de sus libros preferidos olvidado ahí en la mañana, y esperaba realmente poderlo encontrar. Este día realmente no podría estar peor. ¿Cómo podía olvidar uno de sus libros? Se lo regaló su papá en las vacaciones pasadas y lo disfrutó demasiado como para abandonarlo ahí… Sólo había estado algo distraída últimamente. Sólo era un día malo. Mañana se podría reír de todo esto.

Entró a la biblioteca buscando con la mirada el lugar donde había estado sentada anteriormente. Para su desagradable sorpresa, la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse, estaba justo donde había dejado su libro. La rubia-soy-tan-guapa-que-te-quito-tu-asiento estaba ahí, de nuevo invadiendo sus territorios.

Pues ni hablar, no había otra manera.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. A pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar de ella, no era fanática de las peleas y en realidad intentaba evitarlas lo más que pudiera, sin embargo parecía que la mala suerte iba tras ella a cada momento.

Justo antes de llegar al lugar, la rubia despampanante giró su cabeza hacía Hermione. La castaña sintió la frescura del aroma de su cabello lacio y brillante.

-¿Es tuyo, Granger? – Preguntó en tono malicioso Daliah, mirando desafiante a Hermione, sosteniendo una copia de The Fault In Ours Stars en su mano derecha. –Me tomé la libertad de leerlo en lo que regresabas por él.

-Sí, es mío. – Hermione intentó tomar el libro rápidamente pero Daliah movió su mano evadiendo a la castaña, quien cada vez se veía más irritada. –Devuélvemelo.

Daliah hizo un gesto con la boca: No, _Granger_. ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

Hermione estaba hastiada de su mala suerte, de que esta quién quiera que fuera Malfoy la tratara tan mal sin razón aparente, de que su libro estuviera en manos de ella, de que el estúpido Ron no pudiera tener un poco de tiempo para ella, de todo.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione movió ágilmente su mano entre los brazos de la rubia y tomó el libro firmemente, para después dar dos pasos hacía atrás, alejándose de Daliah.

-_ASQUEROSA SANGRESUCIA_- chilló Daliah, su cara demostraba odio y enojo, incluso se había puesto algo roja del coraje.

Hermione dio un respingo. Ese tono en la exclamación de Daliah… Podría jurar que lo había escuchado antes … Aquí había gato encerrado.

-¿Draco?- Dudó un poco en sus palabras, pero al final lo dijo. Sabía que había una gran probabilidad de ser embrujada, herida, maldecida; pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- ¿A QUIÉN LE HABLAS CON TANTA CONFIANZA, TONTA SANGRESU…-

Daliah paró en seco su exclamación. Le acababa de descubrir. La sangresucia le acababa de descubrir y todo por su estúpido libro. Hermione también se dio cuenta de la expresión en su cara. Había atrapado a Draco Malfoy en su mentira. _Le había descubierto._

* * *

><p><em>(na): _

_¿Daliah=Draco? ¿Qué pasa aquíiiii?_

_Esperen el próximo capítulo :)_


	2. Cap 2 - Aviones de rescate

_(n/a):_

_Heyyy! Sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero no desesperen, que lo bueno vendrá pronto._

**Capítulo 2. Aviones de rescate.**

Hermione observaba a Draco (ahora Daliah) que le regresaba la mirada, perpleja. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas! ¿Cómo es que él acabo siendo mujer? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Acaban de entrar de vacaciones, por lo tanto puede ser que haya sido durante ese lapso de tiempo…

- ¿Qué me miras, sangresucia?- Se limitó a decir la rubia, mientras Hermione salía de su sorpresa.

- … ¿Cómo es que… tú… - Hermione se detuvo y lo miró por unos segundos -… ¿cuánto tiempo… - De nuevo intentó formular alguna pregunta de todas las que tenía en mente - ¿Por qué… eres una chica? – resopló finalmente, con las cejas arrugadas y cara de confusión.

- Vaya, Granger, lo has notado – Bufó sarcástico Malfoy mientras observaba con detenimiento a Hermione. – ¿También notaste que incluso siendo mujer soy mejor que tú?

Hermione se puso roja. Tal vez no tendría esas curvas o ese cabello, pero ella no estaba tan mal. Tenía unos bellos bucles castaños y su cuerpo … su cuerpo era perfecto tal como estaba.

Daliah notó la mirada de Hermione sobre ella:

-Entendería perfectamente si te haces lesbiana después de observarme tanto- mencionó entre risas Daliah.

El color de las mejillas de Hermione sólo atino a ascender más. Sin embargo, recuperó la compostura y mirando a la rubia seriamente preguntó:

- Draco... Daliah, cuál sea tu nombre. Pensé por un momento ofrecer mi ayuda para buscar una cura pero es una tontería ayudar a alguien tan malagradecido como tú. Arréglatelas tú solo. – Hermione dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, con su libro en mano, muy indignada.

- No hay cura, Granger. Esto pasará en unos meses, mientras tanto seré la alumna de intercambio. – Daliah parecía triste. Claro que a nadie le gustaría cambiar de sexo por unos meses, pero … es sólo que Hermione no conocía ese tono melancólico en los Malfoy.

Hermione no supo si era por su carismática y benevolente alma, que gusta de ayudar al necesitado, escuchar los problemas … Pero algo en ella la hizo permanecer en el lugar en donde estaba.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – Preguntó por fin Hermione rindiéndose a sus buenos sentimientos. No podría ayudar, pero por lo visto, no había muchas personas con las cuales podría comentar el tema.

-¡Oh, Granger! Por supuesto que te contaré, ven y siéntate aquí al lado. También hay que traer unas tazas de té y bocadillos. Será una agradable velada. – El tono sarcástico de Daliah fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Hermione.

La castaña no dudo más y salió de la biblioteca, probablemente más enfurecida que cuando había entrado. Además de quererlo ayudar, aparte de ofrecer su tiempo escuchándolo, se atrevía a actuar de manera tan engreída. Pero eso se ganaba ella por ser tan buena persona. En su vida volvería a ofrecerle su ayuda, ¿qué se creía ese pedante rubio?

Hermione llegó a la sala común en pudo visualizar a Harry y a Ron, que al verla se levantaron torpemente para recibirla.

-¡Hermione! ¿dónde estabas? Intentamos seguirte pero ibas muy rápido…- Ron los excusó.

- Estaba en la biblioteca. – la castaña respondió muy cortante, evitando revelar su encuentro con Daliah/Draco. – Había olvidado un libro, pero ya lo recuperé.

-¡UFFF! – Ron exclamó abriendo los ojos, fingiendo alivio exagerado - ¡¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si perdías tu libro?! - se mofó.

Harry se rió por lo bajo hasta que la castaña lo volteó a ver reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

- ¡Tardaste mucho! Pensamos que estabas enojada por.. ya sabes, el incidente en Pociones… - Harry intentó no entrar a fondo en ese tema, por si ella seguía algo irritable.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione dudó un poco pero decidió fingir demencia y hacerle un favor (el último) a Draco evitando decirles a sus amigos la extraña situación del rubio. – Oh, es que me quedé leyendo un poco.

- ¿Tú? ¿Distraerte casi dos horas leyendo accidentalmente? No te lo creo – el pelirrojo sonrió burlonamente, sin embargo le dirigió a Hermione una dulce sonrisa.

Hermione se rió como quien no quiere la cosa y empujó quedamente a el pelirrojo. Era tarde y los tres se dispusieron a subir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

><p>Pasada la medianoche, a la castaña le costaba tanto conciliar el sueño que se había dado por vencida hace horas. Sacó uno de sus gruesos y amarillentos libros y se dispuso a echarle una ojeada, quizás así podría dormir tranquila.<p>

En otra habitación lejos de donde Hermione se encontraba, una rubia rodaba en su cama de un lado a otro. Era imposible poder dormir cómodamente con estos bultos en su pecho, ¿cómo le hacían todas las chicas? Esto era el infierno. Daliah dio un respingo, un pensamiento había cruzado su mente: Seguramente la sangresucia no tiene mayor problema al dormir boca abajo, ¡estando así de plana! La rubia rió interiormente.

Granger… ahora ella sabía su secreto. ¿Habría mencionado algo a la comadreja? ¿o a Potter? Quizás a todo Gryffindor. Quizás mañana en el Gran Comedor, todos la volteen a ver sabiendo que es él y no ella.

-Estúpida sangresucia… Por tu bien, espero que no hayas dicho nada. – Murmuró por lo bajo Daliah.

Estaba dispuesta a quedarse dormida cuando sintió una pulsación en su vientre. Después le vino un tenue dolor que decidió ignorar. Probablemente la comida le habría hecho daño.

* * *

><p>La castaña estaba vistiéndose tranquilamente para bajar al Gran Comedor, pero un pequeño detalle en la habitación la hizo detenerse: Un pequeño avión de papel volaba suavemente hacia ella, dejándose llevar por las leves corrientes de viento que entraban desde la ventana.<p>

Al estar suficientemente cerca, Hermione tomó el avión de papel , el cual se desdobló inmediato al tacto de ella. La hoja abierta se quedó flotando frente a ella, y dentro tenía escrito algo, una letra que Hermione no logró reconocer del todo, hasta leer por completo esta carta:

"GRANGER, MÁS TE VALE LLEGAR A LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE."

Hermione miró por unos minutos la hoja de pergamino que flotaba frente a ella, cuando por donde había venido anteriormente el avión de papel, venía otro muy similar, pero a mayor velocidad que el primero.

El pergamino se abrió tal como lo hizo el anterior, pero la escritura era más apresurada:

"HABLO EN SERIO, SI NO ESTÁS AQUÍ EN 30 SEGUNDOS DATE POR MUERTA"

Hermione se sintió insultada. Sin embargo, probablemente Daliah de verdad necesita ayuda con… Cualquier cosa que se le haya presentado. Soltó un resoplo de disgusto. Le molestaba tanto no poder decir "no"…

Salió a toda prisa de su sala común y se dirgió a las mazmorras de Slytherin, caminando tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

* * *

><p><em>(na):_

_¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que Daliah-Draco querrá ahora?_

_:B Se aceptan opiniones! _


	3. Cap 3 - Gracias

_WUJUUUU! Por fin actualización! Ya se la merecían :P _

_Ante que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, fav, follows. No saben cuánto significa para mí que esta historia tan simple y medio rara les guste :3 _

_Quiero que sepan que aprecio cada review y los contestaré todos en cuanto tenga tiempo! Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia o lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a leerlo y aplicarlo! _

_Las veo al final del capítulo! Disfruten :P_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. "Gracias"<p>

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione recordó una cosa que no había pensado cuando salió disparada de su habitación: No tenía la más mínima idea de cuál sería la contraseña.

¿Qué hacer? Malfoy la mataría e inventaría un hechizo revividor sólo para matarla de nuevo. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente? Por otro lado, ese rubio presuntuoso se propuso en aclararle que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Indecisa, Hermione se sentó en le piso, a unos metros de la entrada, pensando en cuál era la probabilidad de que algún Slytherin la dejara pasar si conseguía alguna excusa creíble: "Mi gato se metió accidentalmente" podría funcionar.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Hermione vio otro avión de papel saliendo por una grieta. ¿Otra más? Seguro en esta estaba escrita su sentencia.

De mala gana, Hermione se dispuso a leer la siguiente nota en el pedazo de pergamino, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar, la entrada a la sala común se abría y Goyle salía de ella. ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

Se levantó rápidamente y con su varita fuera y dirigida hacía él dijo firmemente: "¡Confundus!"

Hermione ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el resultado de su hechizo, corrió tan rápido como pudo y entró a la sala común, pensando en cuántas reglas podría estar rompiendo en ese momento.

Para suerte de Hermione, la mayoría de los estudiantes deberían estar en el Gran Comedor para estas horas, por lo tanto el lugar se encontraba convenientemente vacío. La castaña dudo un par de segundos y por fin se decidió:

- ¿Daliah? – Hermione apenas abrió la boca, temiendo que hubiera alguien que pudiera delatar sus atroces crímenes (entrar sin permiso a un lugar al cual no debería).

Como respuesta, obtuvo un chillido más bien intentado comunicar palabras … "Aquí, tonta sangresucia" parecía que era el mensaje. Hermione siguió la voz hasta llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Ahí, tumbada en una cama deshecha y con las sábanas revueltas, se encontraba la rubia, con el cabello enmarañado y en posición fetal con la cara contra la almohada. Hermione se acercó lenta y temerosa hacia la chica que parecía desfallecer a cada segundo.

Al estar suficientemente cerca, Hermione pudo escuchar claramente como la chica rubia maldecía como preso enfurecido entre quejidos y sollozos. Dio un paso más cerca y fue entonces cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia jalaba su mano hacia ella muy bruscamente, y la acercaba a su cara que tenía una notable expresión de dolor.

- Mira, Granger, tengo escalofríos, me duele el vientre como si de ahí estuviera brotando un maldito troll – Daliah se detuvo para gemir del dolor y tocarse debajo del estómago- y estoy sangrando de un lugar muy poco cómodo, así que vas a ayudarme y LO VAS A HACER AHORA. -

Hermione, un poco aterrada cabe decir, río por lo bajo.

Daliah notó el gesto de Hermione y casi se le avienta encima.

- ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS TE RÍES? ¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO?

Hermione tuvo que detenerse a pensar en su respuesta, pues le parecía más que gracioso el hecho de que unos pocos cólicos pudieran derrumbar al gran Draco Malfoy.

No sabe si es porque, ahora siendo mujer, ella sentía muchísima más empatía con "el" rubio, o que compartieran ese extraño secreto la hacía sentir más cercana a él, pero algo la hizo olvidarse por un momento de todas sus situaciones anteriores, peleas, discusiones, agresiones, insultos… En fin, todo eso se fue por un momento. Ese momento en el que Hermione decidió ayudar no a Draco, sino a Daliah.

Hermione comenzó a buscar en las camas contiguas, en cajones o bolsas. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

- Para empezar, ¿toallas* o tampones? – Hermione casi se ahoga conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de la rubia que comenzaba a entender en qué consistían los "tampones".

* * *

><p>Después de batallar por largos minutos en … Situaciones complicadas de explicar, Hermione y Daliah finalmente lograron calmar los cólicos.<p>

A unos pasos de la entrada al Gran Comedor, Daliah jala el brazo de Hermione. Ella se gira hacía la rubia y la mirad detenidamente. Daliah sólo le devuelve la mirada

- Sí, sí, tienes razón. No podemos entrar juntas como BFF. Hasta lu…

Daliah la interrumpió. Sí, no planeaba entrar con ella ahí, sería… sería… suicidio ¿social? …. ¿de dónde sacó esa frase?

-No, Granger. Yo… - Daliah tomó aire y como quien no quiere, al final habló atropelladamente – teloagradezcomucho.

Daliah se puso roja (y resaltaba bastante con su piel tan pálida), sus ojos demostraban incomodidad, así como sus acciones. Se giró hacia la puerta y entró rápidamente.

Hermione estaba ahí sin moverse. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿sus oídos no la traicionaban? ¿DRACO MALFOY? ¿agradecido?... Debieron haberlo convertido en chica desde hace mucho.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – Ron miró a Hermione, quien le devolvió la mirada por un segundo para después rodar los ojos.<p>

- No, Ron… Al igual que la mitad de mi almuerzo, es todo tuyo.

Hermione estaba callada, más de lo usual. Pensativa y distraída. Jamás pensó que Draco pudiera ser tan vulnerable… Tan igual a ella. Se sentía extraña y a la vez inquieta. Quería ayudar a Draco.. O Daliah, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre. Tal vez podría encontrar una cura o al menos algo que acelere el proceso… Tal vez…

¿Pero qué rayos pensaba? Malfoy no necesitaba su ayuda. Él estaba perfectamente bien con sus cabellos rubios y sus amigas en Slytherin.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! – Ron casi le gritaba al oído a la castaña y ella apenas lo escucho. Se sobresaltó por encontrar a Ron tan cerca de ella, de sus –ahora sonrojadas- mejillas… De sus labios.

-¡Ron! ¿qué sucede? – Hermione sacudió su cabeza y miró expectante al pelirrojo que tanto interés despertaba en ella.

- Ya es tarde. Es hora de irnos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que tarde? – Hermione se apresuró a levantarse y casi tropieza a causa de la velocidad a la que intenta caminar. -¿Y los demás? ¿dónde está Harry?

- Se fueron hace unos minutos, ¡no parecía que tuvieras intención de levantarte! – Bromeó Ron mirando a la castaña.

Hermione apenas lo miró de reojo, bufando aparentemente molesta.

Por unos minutos siguieron el camino sin decir más, pero algo detuvo a Hermione, jalándola de su delicado y firme brazo.

Hermione se detuvo en secó y miró a Ron, quien sostenía su brazo impidiendo que avanzara.

- Ron, si esto es otra de tus bromas, yo te juro que…

-No, Herms… Yo.. tengo algo muy –Ron tragó saliva, nervioso a morir y con sus mejillas subiendo el tono rápidamente – importante…. Que quiero que sepas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>chan chan chan chaaaaaaan, ¿qué les parece? <strong>_

_**Sinceramente, este capítulo no me gustó tanto como los primeros u_u pero prometo echarle más ganas y ya no dejarlo abandonado!**_

_**Porrrr cierto! toallas femeninas* también conocidas (creo) como compresas. No sé cómo le digan en tu país D: pero intento que sea lo más comprensible que se pueda. **_

_**¿A quién de aquí le gusta el Dramione? (A mí me encanta!)**_

_**A pesar de que este fanfic está originalmente planeado para ser una comedia echa y derecha, si triunfa y eso, podría llegar a escribir un dramione... Tal vez, tal vez.**_

_**Eeeeen fin, dejen reviews! Prometo que la próxima semana tendrán nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Hasta pronto :P**_


	4. Cap 4 - Confesión

_(n/a): Holaaaaa de nuevo. Regreso con un nuevo (y ligeramente extendido) (media hoja de Word más) capítulo de este extraño y poco fiable fic!_

_Me siento inspirada, así que tal vez no demore tanto la próxima actualización. _

_Ahí vamos~~~~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Confesión<strong>

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? – Ginny se dirigó a Harry, con una mirada insinuadora.

- Ron se quedó a esperar a Hermione, vendrán en camino ya. – Harry respondió volteando a ver a la pelirroja – Espro que Ronald aproveche su tiempo a solas con ella, ah.

Ginny rió. Ambos sabían como se sentían sus amigos y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran juntos. Sin embargo Ron era más despistado de lo que se podría desear y Hermione lo resentía de vez en cuando. A pesar de todo, la atracción entre ambos era innegable.

En otro pasillo, Ronald Weasley sostenía firmemente el brazo delicado de la castaña, quien lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Será que este sería el momento que esperaba? Por fin Ron se le declararía? Sabía bien que podría haberlo hecho ella … pero… ¡Estaba tan chapada a la antigua! Y es que el romance! El amor! "Concéntrate, Hermione. Este es tu momento." …

- Pues... Ya sabes… que tú y yo … hemos sido amigos desde hace un tiempo y … - Ron pausaba nervioso, gesto que Hermione encontraba adorable.

- … ¿Ajá? – Hermione estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y especialmente ¡muy desesperada! ¿Cuánto más necesitaba Ron para decir…?

- Y yo.. creo que… Me gustas… - Ron terminó la frase, muriéndose de vergüenza, ante los ojos abiertos como platos de Hermione.

Hermione río coqueta y tomó la mano del pelirrojo - Creí que nunca lo dirías…

Ron sintió un alivio enorme y miró a Hermione fijamente mientras ella lo miraba de vuelta con dulzura. Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Ron sentía el aroma del cabello de Hermione, cítricos? Dulces?... ¿qué importa? Es ella y está ahí con él. Eso es todo lo que importa en este momento.

Apenas se separaron un poco, Ron colocó su mano temblorosa en la mejilla sonrojada de Hermione, acercando sus narices…

- ¿Puedo… uhmm – Ron parecía más nervioso de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado (y tal vez más de lo que le hubiera gustado) – bes…

Hermione no dejó que el pelirrojo terminara la pregunta, pues plantó sus labios ansiosos en los de él. Por fin el beso que tanto esperó, estaba ahí y lo disfrutaba como si fuera el último y único que recibiría de él, a pesar de que es apenas el primero de tantos que espera recibir.

Hermione lo besaba apasionada y desesperada, mientras Ron respondía lento y tímido. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso (de Hermione, por supuesto) se fue reduciendo hasta alejarse unos centímetros de los labios de Ron, que se encontraban rojos por a presión de la boca de Hermione en ellos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos largo segundos, riendo.

A lo lejos, Hermione logró escuchar unos pasos tranquilos que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba con Ron. Entonces recordó que iba a su clase y que probablemente ya iría con bastante retraso. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí? ¿Sería muy tarde ya?

Ron notó la repentina ausencia de atención en Hermione, y pronto supo en qué pensaba la castaña.

- ¿Deberíamos irnos ya? - Ron tomó la mano de Hermione, llevándola con ella.

Hermione sólo asintió y se dejó guiar por él.

Los pasos que Hermione escuchó, se acercaban más y más, casi podía asegurar que no se hallaban a más de 8 metros de ellos. Hermione sintió curiosidad, pensando en voltear la cabeza y ver quién era la persona que los "acompañaba" en su atrasada llegada a clases.

En un intento por ver a la persona de atrás, Hermione giró levemente su cabeza, sólo para ver de reojo una cabellera rubia menearse al compás de sus pasos. Se acercaba cada vez más, pero no fue sino hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia que notó un sonido además del de sus zapatos contra el piso: Daliah iba sollozando.

Hermione instintivamente se soltó de la mano de Ron, quien se quedó sorprendido por la repentina acción de la chica castaña. Al regresar su mirada hacia atrás, pudo ver a la chica Malfoy con las manos tapando su rostro, empapado en lágrimas.

- Draa… ¡Daliah! – La castaña corrige rápidamente, implorando a todos los dioses que conoce por que Ron no haya escuchado nada –eh, ¿qué tienes? ¿qué sucede?

De nuevo estaba ahí, viendo por ella/él. ¿Es que no podía sólo dejar pasar esto? Ella misma comenzaba a cansarse de la hospitalidad tan espontánea e innegable que le brindaba a "la chica" Malfoy cada vez que pareciera necesitarla.

Daliah subió su cabeza antes mirando al suelo, para posar sus ojos llorosos en Hermione, quien la miraba expectante. Después miró atrás de la castaña, encontrándose con … Weasley. Incomprensiblemente, en estos momentos la presencia del pelirrojo no hacía más que deprimir más a Daliah.

- ¡GRANGER! – Se aventó la rubia a los brazos de Hermione, quien la recibió y apenas pudo sostenerla de pie - ¡Todas las chicas en Slytherin me miran con desprecio! ¡Esas perras mal nacidas me odian sólo porque soy más bonita que ellas!

Hermione se tambaleaba con el peso de Daliah y el suyo propio, a pesar de eso intentó contestar lo más amable que le fuera posible en esta situación.

- No, Daliah. No creo que todas sean así… - Hermione acariciaba los cabellos rubios de la chica.

-¡Lo son! Y pensar que cuando yo me las tiraba eran tan amab… - Hermione se sonrojó, entró en pánico, sintió como en su estómago se abría un gran vacío que se llenaba con nervios y, por supuesto, le tapó la boca de inmediato al boquiflojo Malfoy.

- ¡Ah! Jaja, parece que comiste mucha azúcar, eh. – Hermione rió nerviosa, aún tapándo la boca de la chica rubia.

- ¡No he comido nada! ¡Llevo toda la hora del almuerzo hundido en mis lágrimas amargas!

- Creo que son más bien saladas…

- ¡AMARGAS! – Daliah intentó separarse de Hermione, pero al moverse logró que el poco equilibro que la castaña estaba manteniendo se perdiera y ambas cayeron al piso.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sólo intentó cubrirse para no lastimarse demasiado en la caída. Daliah por el contrario cayó de lleno en Hermione (y por supuesto, no se lastimó ni un músculo) a quien terminó lastimando más.

Atrás de ellas y su peculiar escena, se encontraba Ron Weasley atónito. ¿Qué no apenas ayer se conocieron? ¿QUÉ NO APENAS AYER CASI SE MATAN? El pelirrojo por más que lo intentaba, no comprendía –un carajo- lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué se había perdido estos minutos?

Ronald Weasley había visto cosas raras, pero esto superaba todo lo visto y lo que aún no ve.

Hermione intentó levantarse pero un bulto sobre ella se lo impedía. No fue sino hasta que abrió los ojos que pudo ver a la chica rubia sentada sobre ella, con una pierna de cada lado de su cadera y sus manos sobre su estómago. La rubia sostenía una mirada muy poco cómoda en la castaña.

- Vaya, Granger. ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos en esta situación? – bromeó Daliah, con un tonó bastante más reconocible de "él" que de ella.

- Ni en tu sueños, Malfoy – Hermione se levantó con bastante más fuerza que anteriormente y fue cuando Daliah cayó al piso de espaldas.

- ESTÚPIDA, ME LASTIMASTE. – Daliah se levantó también, frotando sus caderas adoloridas por la caída.

- Yo no te mandé sentarte en mí.

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Era ella la única persona con la que Draco podría hablar. La única que conocía su difícil situación. Es por eso que estaba recurriendo a ella en todo momento, ¿cómo podría decirle que no?

Por otro lado, Ron había decidido hace varios minutos no moverse ni intervenir en este extraño suceso de la naturaleza. Y después de la caída de Hermione y la chica Malfoy también se había descubierto un nuevo fetiche.

* * *

><p><em>¡ERES UN SUCIO, RON!<em>

_Bueno, es corto, lo sé! Pero no se me da escribir cosas largas :( sin embargo en este momento hago la promesa inquebrantable de que por ningún motivo dejaré este fic abandonado. _

_Dejen reviews! Nada es más importante para mí que su opinión. _

_Hasta luego!~~~_


End file.
